FEEDING (BTS)
by Myka Reien
Summary: LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 8!/1shoot/Bagi Yoongi, Park Jimin adalah seorang pengganggu. Tapi saat Jimin akan disuapi makan oleh orang lain tepat di depan matanya, reaksi Yoongi.../"Kau milikku."/YoonMin. GaMin/YAOI!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!-[WARNING: VARIOUS CONTENT/NamJin. YoonMin. VKook/GS. YAOI]
1. Love Tour (NamJin)

Title: Love Tour [Translation Version]

Credit: Original Version (bangtanstorytime-tumblr-com/post/95048765918) *ganti (-) dengan titik.*

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Love Tour**

.

.

.

"Di sebelah kiri, seperti yang anda semua lihat, adalah Pier (dermaga) 39. Selain memiliki pemandangan indah laut yang memanjakan mata, di Pier 39 kita juga bisa melakukan banyak hal. Yang paling sering saya lakukan saat berada di Pier 39 adalah melihat para singa laut yang sedang berkumpul dan bersantai di sepanjang dermaga". Namjoon menggeser sedikit mikrofon dari depan bibirnya dan terdiam sejenak, sekedar memberi kesempatan pada para turis penumpang kapal ferry wisata San Francisco untuk memotret apapun yang menurut mereka menarik.

Tur berjalan mulus sesuai jadwal, Namjoon dengan lancar menjelaskan banyak hal menarik layaknya pemandu wisata profesional dan terkadang dengan ramah memberikan pendapatnya jika ada turis yang bertanya. Namun, pendapat yang awalnya hanya sesekali menyela penjelasan itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seperti bagian dari teks panduan tur dikarenakan ada satu turis, yang kemudian Namjoon tahu bernama Seokjin, yang ternyata adalah orang dengan rasa ingin tahu besar. Dan Namjoon tidak yakin apakah keingintahuan Seokjin itu merupakan hal baik atau malah sebaliknya.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seokjin kebanyakan tidak masuk akal dan seolah dipaksakan, seperti: "Kenapa jembatan Golden Gate disebut _Golden Gate Bridge _jika catnya saja berwarna oranye?". Dan jawaban Namjoon adalah: "Jembatan Golden Gate tidak dinamai berdasarkan pada warna catnya, melainkan dari posisi dimana jembatan itu dibangun. Jembatan Golden Gate berada di jalur Golden Gate Strait yang mana merupakan _pintu pembatas _antara Samudra Pasifik dan teluk San Francisco."

Selanjutnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Seokjin semakin melenceng dari topik dan seringkali membuat Namjoon kebingungan. Pikirkan saja, apa yang harus seorang pemandu wisata katakan jika ada turis yang bertanya: "Kau sangat tampan. Sudah punya pacar?"

Dengan alis mengerut, Namjoon pun hanya dapat menjawab: "Terima kasih…belum…?"

Tapi, meskipun cerewet dan selalu menyela penjelasan dengan pertanyaan aneh tak masuk akal, tak dapat Namjoon ingkari jika Seokjin memang orang yang menarik dan manis. Namjoon menyadarinya sejak pertama melihat namja tersebut menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di geladak kapal bersama dengan turis lain. Dan mungkin karena alasan itulah Namjoon yang biasanya tenang dan sangat profesional memandu tur, kini harus rela berkali-kali gugup juga kebingungan menghadapi pujian tak berakhir yang dilontarkan oleh klien manisnya tersebut.

"Jika anda melihat ke sebelah kanan, ada Pulau Alcatraz yang juga disebut sebagai Pulau Rock," Namjoon melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil berusaha keras menghindari tatapan mata Seokjin yang jelas-jelas mengarah antusias padanya. "Pulau Alcatraz dulunya merupakan penjara dan tempat 'pembuangan' narapidana berbahaya. Letak pulau Alcatraz yang terpencil dan sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga, membuat para napi itu mustahil untuk melarikan diri".

"Kau tahu banyak hal," puji Seokjin lagi begitu Namjoon selesai menuturkan sejarah tentang Pulau Alcatraz pada para turis dan kembali diam untuk memberikan kesempatan memotret pada mereka. "Pengetahuanmu itu membuatmu makin menarik".

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum lebar penuh kegirangan seperti orang idiot.

"Terima kasih," kembali namja pemandu wisata itu membalas pujian Seokjin dengan kalimat sopan dan standar. "Aku sangat tersanjung".

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dan seketika membuat batin Namjoon menggumam, _Cute…_

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu pura-pura menghindariku seperti itu," ujar Seokjin. "Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah lebih dari sekali. Benar 'kan?"

"Uhuk!" Namjoon nyaris tersedak dan terbatuk dengan sangat tidak elite begitu mendengar penuturan polos Seokjin yang dihias indah oleh senyuman manis(dan evil)nya.

_Ketahuan!_ Batin Namjoon langsung salah tingkah.

"A-aku…"

"Apa yang di sana itu pulau Angel?"

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega saat dia mendengar seorang penumpang lain (akhirnya) bertanya tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tur kapal feri ini. Sembari mengalihkan perhatian dengan menjawab pertanyaan penumpang tadi, Namjoon berusaha keras untuk melupakan percakapannya dengan Seokjin yang belum selesai.

Sejujurnya, Namjoon pun ingin menanggapi kalimat Seokjin dengan kata-kata manis serupa kalau saja dia tidak sedang dalam tugas dan mendapat bayaran untuk memberikan pengalaman tur menyenangkan pada turis lain. Dan sialnya, profesi pemandu wisata ini masih akan berlanjut hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

Tur kapal feri pun selesai, dan Namjoon baru sadar jika mungkin dia tidak akan pernah melihat apalagi bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin. Hal itu membuat pemandu wisata tersebut sedikit sedih. Namun Namjoon kembali sadar, tidak mustahil Seokjin pun menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas orang yang secara kebetulan bertemu dan menjadi teman ngobrol selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam.

Tapi sore ini, ketika Namjoon berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar kota guna menemukan kafe untuknya melepas lapar seusai mennyelesaikan tugas sebagai pemandu wisata, tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang tidak terasa asing baginya. Orang itu berdiri di antara para pejalan kaki sambil sesekali memotret gedung serta pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mendekati orang yang dia sangat yakin dia kenal itu. Dengan pelan namja tersebut menepuk bahu Seokjin dari belakang.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan akrab, Seokjin menoleh dan manik matanya langsung bisa menemukan iris Namjoon yang menatapnya ramah. "Namjoon?"

"Hei," sapa Namjoon percaya diri, tentu saja karena saat ini dia bisa mengobrol santai dengan Seokjin tanpa harus memikirkan kenyamanan turis lain. "Aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi".

Seokjin tersenyum manis sebelum bicara.

"Sepertinya takdir pun menge-ship kita untuk bersama," canda Seokjin yang kemudian segera dia ralat. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir pekerjaanmu". (ship = jodoh / kapal)

Namjoon tertawa ringan. "Kau keterlaluan".

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku," Seokjin ikut tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri barusan.

Dan hening. Canggung. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin membuka suara lebih dulu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa kau bisa membawaku berkeliling sekitar sini kapan-kapan?" Namja manis itu bertanya sekaligus meminta bantuan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon segera menjawab, "Tentu saja! Tapi, kau akan di kota ini sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapan?" ulang Seokjin dengan mata membulat bingung. Untuk beberapa detik dia diam, masih memproses kalimat Namjoon hingga kemudian mengembanglah sebaris senyuman manis dengan bonus kikikkan geli di bibirnya yang langsung dia tutup cantik dengan telapak tangan, membuat namja di hadapannya mengerutkan alis keheranan. Namjoon merasa tidak ada yang lucu di pertanyaannya barusan, tapi kenapa Seokjin tertawa?

"Aku orang baru di kota ini. Aku pindah ke sini minggu lalu saat kita bertemu di kapal".

"Jadi…kau bukan turis?" tanya Namjoon tidak percaya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Bersiaplah, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, Kim Namjoon," gurau Seokjin sambil tersenyum cerah dan membentuk V sign dengan jarinya.

"Sial, nasibku buruk," Namjoon berpura-pura kecewa meski ada binar lega yang terpancar samar di kedua matanya.

Sekali lagi Seokjin tertawa renyah. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja 'tur kehidupan' ini, Pemandu Wisata Kim?"

Dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Sekedar mampir buat bilang:<br>NamJin! Another parental feeling! Another KrisHo feeling! #plak XD  
>OMG! Baru kenal mereka dan langsung jatuh cinta :3 Bapak-Emaknya BTS XD<br>Cute~❤  
>Oke, selesai. Hiatus lagi~( '-') XD<p>

**This fanfict is Indonesia translation version, the full credit goes to original (English) version's author "BTS Fanfic Dump❤" (bangtanstorytime-tumblr-com) ***ganti (-) dengan titik.***  
><strong>Thanks for the amazing fanfictions and the cuteness you share through your writing, Author XD I love it❤ I love BTS❤ I love you❤ :3

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	2. 3 Couples, 3 Stories (OTP 3)

_**Foreword**_

3 couples, 3 stories, 1 fanfiction. Enjoy~^^

(1) _"Sleep"_ NamJin (Namjoon-Jin)  
>(2) <em>"Visual"<em> YoonMin (Yoongi-Jimin)  
>(3) <em>"Kiss" <em>VKook (V-Jungkook)

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

* * *

><p><strong>SLEEP<strong>

Malam terasa hening dan mencekam saat tidur bukanlah hal penting melainkan hanya sebuah kewajiban. Jin mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan dan ketidak-mampuannya untuk tak mengacuhkan gonggongan para haters selagi dia membaca komentar-komentar pedas mereka. Satu komentar, dua komentar, tiga komentar, hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah membaca hampir semua tulisan yang membuat isi dadanya mendidih itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, dan mungkin dia tidak akan berhenti kalau saja dari belakang tak ada sepasang tangan yang meraih kesepuluh jarinya, mengangkatnya lembut dari atas keyboard sebelum akhirnya menutup laptop tersebut. Namjoon membuat Jin membalikkan badan hingga terlentang dan menyamping, berbaring menghadap dia, dan sebelum namja cantik itu mengatakan protes, sebuah kecupan hangat telah mendarat di masing-masing kedua kelopak matanya yang entah kenapa langsung membuat kedua tirai pupil tersebut berat untuk terangkat lagi. Jin terlelap. Marah dan lelah. Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum, mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jin lantas ikut memejamkan mata.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>VISUAL<strong>

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Suga dengan gerakan kasar yang hanya menuai lirikan malas dari si empunya ruangan. Wajah namja sipit itu nampak kusut lengkap dengan pout-an bibir yang membuat Suga menghela napas, karena lagi-lagi dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi 'tempat sampah' bagi curahan hati adiknya.

"Hyung, aku kesal!" Suara sang vokalis langsung melengking, padahal ini masih di nada pembuka.

"Hm," balas Suga singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop yang memperlihatkan barisan komposisi lagu baru ciptaannya.

Jimin menghempaskan diri di sebelah Suga, membuat ranjang bergoyang dan dengusan samar pun keluar dari celah bibir kakaknya.

"Kenapa kalian semua jahat padaku? Kenapa Army jahat padaku? Dan kenapa Hyung tidak membelaku!?" Jimin kembali bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa yang jahat? Siapa yang jahat? Jangan berteriak! Aish, jinjja...!" Suga gusar seketika. Ingin rasanya dia menendang Jimin keluar kamar, tapi melihat mata sedih namja itu sekaligus poutan bibirnya yang nampak merajuk, membuat Suga terpaksa menahan diri. Kasian dan...Jimin sangat cute kalau sedang merayu begitu.

"Kenapa aku selalu jadi yang terakhir di ranking visual? Aku tidak sejelek itu, Hyung. Aku cute! Aku bahkan lebih baik dari Taehyung!"

"Hentikan, Jimin-ah..." desis Suga malas, merasa sia-sia memperdebatkan hal yang sudah ketahuan bagaimana akhirnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lebih baik dari Taehyung 'kan, Hyung?" Pertanyaan Jimin secara literal memaksa Suga untuk menjawab 'Iya'. Tapi bukan Suga namanya jika tidak mengatakan sesuatu sesuai dengan isi kepalanya.

"Tidak. Taehyung lebih lumayan darimu."

Jimin kembali merengut, kali ini terlihat hampir menangis. Sedih dan kecewa karena bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tidak mau membelanya.

"Jadi aku yang paling jelek? Jadi aku yang paling tidak menarik? Oke! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin sudah mulai menyebut nama asli Suga, itu artinya dia serius. Kemarahannya bukan main-main.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi paling akhir di ranking visual..."

Jimin menutup kedua telinganya, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu yang dia yakin akan semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

Mendadak tangan Suga meraih jemari Jimin yang menangkup erat kedua daun telinganya, menggenggamnya hangat, membuat sepasang mata sipit di hadapannya berkedip penuh keheranan sekaligus tersipu karena kini wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan ujung hidung nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi yang pertama karena kau tidak tampan...kau cantik. Cantik dan cute."

Jimin merona seketika, sebuah senyuman kecil penuh sipu menghias indah permukaan bibirnya yang kemudian ditekan lembut oleh bibir Suga.

"Naeui namjachingu yeppeo, kyeo, sexy..." bisik Suga di antara tautan mereka yang membuat pipi Jimin semakin merekah merah dan dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat dengan iseng Suga mendorongnya hingga terbaring di atas ranjang.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>KISS<strong>

BRAK! Sangat keras suara pintu terbanting itu hingga dapat menembus dentum bass earphone yang terpasang menyumbat kedua lubang telinga Taehyung, membuat namja tersebut sontak menoleh ke sumber gaduh dan melebarkan mata begitu menemukan raut keras emosi di wajah Jungkook. Baru juga Taehyung melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan belum sempat mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, gerakan tangan Jungkook lebih cepat mengenai wajahnya.

PLAK!

Bohong jika tamparan itu tidak sakit. Dari suaranya yang menggema keras dan warna merah yang langsung merata di pipi kiri Taehyung, bahkan menjalar hingga ke daun telinganya, menjadi lebih dari sekedar bukti jika luapan amarah Jungkook barusan bukan sekedar kejahilan belaka seperti biasa.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan manik matanya dengan milik Jungkook yang nyalang dan tajam melibasnya seolah ingin memutilasi dirinya. Taehyung diam, pun dengan Jungkook. Tak ada suara selain dengus napas sang Magnae dan aliran udara yang dihirup Hyung-nya dalam kesabaran.

"Belum puaskah kau dengan VHope?" Suara Jungkook merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya seperti darah mengalir dari luka bengkak. Menyakitkan, namun entah kenapa membawa perasaan lega karena bengkak akan segera mengecil dan Taehyung tidak perlu penasaran berkelanjutan mengenai alasan adiknya menjadi begitu marah. Setidaknya Jungkook masih mau membicarakan hal ini.

"Kenapa dengan VHope?" Taehyung mencoba untuk tersenyum walau perih menguasai sudut bibirnya yang terasa asin. Berdarah? Seharusnya begitu. Jungkook tidak pernah separuh-separuh kalau sedang marah.

"Berhenti mengelak. Kau memuakkan," kata-kata kasar masih deras meluncur dari celah bibir indah sang Golden Magnae membuat sebelah mata Taehyung berkedut, dengan paksa menarik kembali percikan emosi yang hampir keluar dari permukaan matanya. Dia tak boleh marah sekarang, jangan sekarang atau itu hanya akan membuat kilat di pupil Jungkook semakin menjadi.

"Apa kau menyukai Hoseok Hyung sekarang? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa ciuman itu berkesan untukmu? Apa kau menikmatinya!? Kau suka Hoseok Hyung!?" Jungkook hilang kendali.

Taehyung diam sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis sederhana di bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya tepat mengena di pusat emosi Jungkook. Wajah tampan sang Magnae berubah sesaat namun dengan cepat dia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Cemburu? Padamu? Kh, menggelikan! Tak ada gunanya cemburu pada orang aneh sepertimu. Aku hanya memikirkan para shipper kita. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Jin Hyung..."

"Kau cemburu?" Ulang Taehyung yang kembali membuat leher Jungkook tercekat. "Kau sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada NamJin. Apa kau...menyukaiku?"

Taehyung mengatakan semua itu sambil tersenyum, namun tidak halnya dengan Jungkook yang mematung mendengarnya. Semburat merah tersembunyi di balik kulit pucatnya seiring dengan dia membalikkan badan membelakangi Hyung-nya yang hanya terpaut usia setahun.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau ada momen VHope lagi. Aku harap kau lebih memikirkan perasaan shipper kita," tandas Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Taehyung. Sebelum sempat dia sampai di pintu, suara terburu langkah kaki mendahuluinya dari arah belakang dan Taehyung dengan cepat menutup pintu menghalangi jalannya. Jungkook berhenti melangkah.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan Taehyung membuat alis Jungkook bertaut. "Aku tidak serius dengan Hoseok Hyung. Aku melakukannya tidak dengan perasaan, berbeda dari saat aku melakukan fanservice denganmu."

Kembali Jungkook merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Aku tidak serius. Aku akan mengurangi VHope mulai sekarang. Jadi...maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Suara Jungkook masih dingin. Dia bersikeras untuk mempertahankan egonya meski senyuman lembut penuh pengertian dari Taehyung nyata-nyata telah melelehkan segalanya, termasuk kedua pipinya yang semakin dan terasa semakin panas. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah mulai luluh, namun dia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan menempatkan diri mengikuti alur adiknya. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda anak itu, apalagi saat dia sedang gengsi seperti ini.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa aku harus minta maaf..." dia menempatkan jeda di kalimatnya. "...karena sudah membuatmu cemburu".

"Berhenti bicara soal cemburu! Aku tidak cemburu padamu!" Suara Jungkook melengking.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat bahu. "Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak..."

PLAK!

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa mengendalikan aku, Kim Taehyung. Kau bukan siapa-siapa," tajam kata-kata Jungkook menjelma menjadi sengatan menyakitkan di pipi kanan Taehyung. Dalam diam, namja berambut coklat teh itu menyeringai.

Gasp! Bruk!

"Argh!" Jungkook mengerang tertahan manakala dengan secepat kilat kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Taehyung dan tubuhnya diputar hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, menciptakan segelintir rasa nyeri yang menyapa otot badannya.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap sok padaku, Jeon Jungkook," bisik Taehyung menyimpan duri. "Kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku".

Jungkook membuka mata, menatap Taehyung, dan terkejut melihat betapa tajam mata teduh itu menusuknya. Bukan amarah yang menyebar dari permukaan maniknya, melainkan lebih seperti 'celaan'? Atau 'meremehkan'? Entah, yang pasti tatapan mata itu membuat dada Jungkook kembali memanas.

"Apa yang kau...!"

"Kau sebut itu ciuman?" Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook. "Berbenturan bibir begitu kau sebut berciuman? Kau bilang aku menikmatinya? Menyukainya? Lucu sekali." Sisi evil Taehyung mulai muncul.

"Kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya 'ciuman' itu, kau harus merasakan tamparanmu sendiri barusan. Rasanya tak beda jauh..." Taehyung mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook yang kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi keras. "...sakit," dia berbisik.

"Dan kalau kau mau tahu 'ciuman' yang sebenarnya, yang bisa dinikmati dan membuatmu jatuh cinta..." Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk-nya membuat Jungkook menyimpan napas kemarahan.

"Jangan coba-coba..." geramnya memberi peringatan yang hanya dijawab senyuman singkat oleh Taehyung karena di detik berikutnya bibir yang tersenyum itu sudah memperangkap bibir plum Jungkook.

Jungkook memberontak dalam ciuman buas Taehyung, tapi dia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat menempel di dinding dan kepalanya tertekan menyakitkan akibat serangan Taehyung yang tak berampun.

Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan, Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya menyisakan benang saliva penghubung permukaan bibir mereka yang sama-sama basah dan memerah disertai dengan deru napas berkejaran yang kehilangan ritme teraturnya.

"Itu baru namanya ciuman," desis Taehyung puas melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah sempurna.

"Brengsek," Jungkook memaki di bawah napasnya yang terengah.

Taehyung kembali menyeringai. "Berhenti memaki. Berhenti bicara kasar. Percuma saja, karena bagiku itu semua hanyalah caramu untuk merajuk dan merayuku," Taehyung mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook yang langsung berpaling ke arah lain. Tak ingin semakin bersemu merah menatap dua mata teduh itu dalam jarak dekat.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mencium lehermu daripada bibir?" Goda Taehyung yang langsung membuat kepala Jungkook kembali ke posisinya semula, berhadapan wajah dengan Hyung-nya. Taehyung menaikkan satu sudut mulutnya penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu caranya bersenang-senang, Bae," tutup namja berambut coklat tersebut lalu kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan belahan merah muda di depannya. Kali ini Jungkook tidak memberontak meski mungkin dia masih mengutuk dalam hati karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri terbuai dalam ciuman Taehyung. Namun hisapan, jilatan, dan gigitan di jalan bicaranya yang menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan ke seluruh nadi tubuhnya membuat Jungkook rela dikuasai seperti ini lebih lama.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung tak lagi memegangi tangannya, secara spontan tangan Jungkook berbalik melingkar di sekitar leher Taehyung. Menyusupkan jemarinya untuk meremas helaian rambut namja itu dan nyaris menjambaknya ketika merasa lidahnya dibelit kuat oleh lidah Taehyung di dalam mulutnya, meloloskan erangan tertahan yang membuat sang Hyung menyimpan senyuman.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tahu? Semakin kau marah, semakin kau terlihat menggairahkan".

"Diam kau, Hyung!"

"Pft-"

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Berurutan dari Bapak-Emak sampai ke anak paling muda XD dan maafkan karena Magnae line harus ada di rate paling berbahaya :3 anggap saja itu karena mereka sedang puber :v<p>

JHope sama saya ya, JHope ra po po ({}) XD

Halo~^o^)/ dan sampai jumpa lagi~^-^)~

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	3. Old Habits (NamJin)

Title: Old Habits

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Old Habits**

.

.

.

Jin sudah terbiasa dinina-bobokkan oleh Namjoon di malam hari dengan lantunan suaranya yang dalam dan menenangkan, ditemani oleh pelukan erat dari lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, memaksanya untuk terlelap dalam usapan lembut yang memabukkan.

_"__Kita harus bicara, Jin..."_

Jin sangat tahu kebiasaan Namjoon yang selalu—dan hampir tidak pernah tidak—menjadi yang bangun lebih dulu daripada dia, menyiapkan kopi untuk mereka berdua sebelum kemudian malah kembali berbaring di sebelahnya. Menghabiskan waktu menunggunya bangun sambil chatting ataupun membaca koran online, meski yang paling sering Namjoon lakukan hanyalah berlama-lama menatap wajah terlelap Jin sampai dia bosan lantas berakhir dengan menggoyangkan bahu namja itu hingga Jin terbangun.

_"__Aku pikir, sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri ini semua..."_

Jin masih sangat mengingat malam itu, ketika dia dan Namjoon duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi subway sepulangnya mereka dari kencan. Dengan nyaman dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Namjoon sambil memainkan ujung kuku tangannya yang terpaut pada jari-jemarinya. Di tengah keramaian Namjoon berbisik padanya, bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dia makan untuk makan malam atau apakah dia lelah dan lebih memilih langsung tidur saat mereka tiba di rumah nanti.

_"__Aku mohon jangan menangis..."_

Jin sangat tahu kebiasaan Namjoon yang akan memegang lembut kedua sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan ketika mereka berciuman, lalu perlahan menelusuri daging pipinya dengan ujung ibu jari, dan untuk sesaat dia akan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Jin'.

_"__Aku jatuh cinta padanya."_

Jin sangat menyukai kebiasaan Namjoon yang akan menyentuhkan ujung jari-jarinya dengan gerakan lembut di permukaan kulit sensitif Jin hingga membuat namja manis itu merinding. Kata-kata cinta yang menenangkan terbisik indah di setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya seiring dengan sentuhan demi sentuhan Namjoon yang tak berhenti menggodanya, hingga Jin terpaksa harus memohon dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Jika sudah begitu, Namjoon hanya akan tersenyum dan menahan tawa penuh kemenangan.

_"__Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Dan...terima kasih, Jin. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau yang terbaik..."_

Jin sudah terbiasa memiliki seseorang yang akan memeluknya erat dalam kehangatan saat dia menangis, membenamkan diri di tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

_Aku sudah terbiasa berdua denganmu. Tapi kenapa kini kau memintaku untuk menjalaninya sendirian, Namjoon?_

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo pendek :3<p>

Terima kasih untuk koreksinya soal nama Hoseok yang jadi Hongseok di chapter sebelumnya XD tbh, aku gak tahu soalnya aku terbiasa pake JHope aja ._.

Yuhuuu~  
>Sampai jumpa lagi \(^o^)

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	4. Love Again (NamJin)

Title: Love Again

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Love Again**

.

.

.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin merasa jantungnya berpacu ketika namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya dari arah belakang. Perlahan namja tinggi berwajah manis (atau cantik?) tersebut membalikkan badan, terpatung sejenak, sebelum kemudian melepas kacamata hitam yang terpasang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya guna memperhatikan lebih jelas sosok orang yang barusan membuat isi dadanya memberontak hebat hanya dengan satu sapaan pendek. Sama halnya dengan suara yang terasa tidak asing, wajah orang itu pun tak berbeda dengan yang selama ini terpatri kuat di dalam ingatan Seokjin. Seseorang yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi sejak musim semi berakhir tahun lalu.

Seokjin tak tahu, apakah dia harus bersyukur atau malah memaki melihat orang itu (kembali) berdiri di hadapannya dengan keberadaannya yang nyata, bukan delusi apalagi imajinasi. Dia ada di depan Seokjin sekarang, menatap lurus matanya seperti halnya yang namja cantik itu lakukan.

"Namjoon...?" bisikan lirih yang keluar dari celah bibir tebal Seokjin secara otomatis memecahkan atmosfer sekitar yang sempat membeku dalam keterkejutan.

Rasa sesak menyerang segenap rongga dada namja cantik tersebut hingga ke celah-celah terkecilnya yang tersembunyi, mengiringi potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalu yang berkelebat cepat di balik kelopak mata serupa preview foto dokumenter. Kebanyakan dari ingatan itu adalah adegan indah meski sisanya merupakan mimpi buruk. Terutama kenangan saat pertama kali karirnya meroket dan dia mulai dikenal sebagai aktor drama teenlit terpopuler. Itu peristiwa setahun lalu. Ketika Seokjin menerima penghargaan pertamanya sebagai aktor pendatang baru terbaik, di waktu yang sama dia juga menerima keputusan Namjoon untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Seokjin tak bisa menolak meski Namjoon tidak memaksa. Ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Seokjin yang sudah menjadi aktor terkenal dan Namjoon yang mulai hari itu akan menjadi komposer serta pencipta lagu di sebuah perusahaan musik cukup terpandang.

Kisah tersebut sudah berlalu dan terkubur di bawah kesibukan juga keprofesionalan dalam bekerja selama kurang lebih satu kali rotasi bumi, namun rasa sakitnya masih begitu tajam menusuk menyesakkan dada seperti saat pertama kalimat perpisahan itu terucap disusul oleh hilangnya seluruh kontak komunikasi seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak pernah ditakdirkan bertemu apalagi menghabiskan hari bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Namjoon yang pertama mengoyak kesunyian di jeda setelah Seokjin menggumamkan namanya. Wajar memang jika namja berambut cepak itu menanyakan hal tersebut karena mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lobi apartemen. Namjoon baru saja masuk sementara Seokjin berjalan melewatinya hendak keluar. Jika saja Namjoon tidak segera menyadari sosok tinggi itu adalah Seokjin dan menyapanya lebih dulu, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa saling menatap dalam kerinduan seperti ini.

"Aku dari tempat Hoseok," Seokjin menjawab dengan mata berkedip polos. Jujur dan sama sekali tidak punya prasangka. Mata yang masih belum berubah sejak terakhir kali Namjoon melihatnya.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini juga?" balas Seokjin sedangkan Namjoon nampak tercengang.

"Kau 'bersama' dengan...Hoseok?"

Gumaman lirih tersebut seperti menampar keras wajah Seokjin, langsung membuat kedua mata lebarnya membulat. Kaget, bingung, dan panik terbaca di seluruh permukaan wajah manis itu dalam sekejab. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi namja di depannya, membuat Namjoon buru-buru meminta maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal pribadi semacam itu. Kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja terpengaruh oleh degup tak teratur dari jantungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seokjin mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana, memaksakan diri tertawa guna memberikan kesan _semua baik-baik saja dan kau sama sekali tidak bersalah_ pada Namjoon yang memperlihatkan mimik wajah seperti sedang mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hoseok adalah tutor dance untuk dramaku yang baru."

"Dance?" ulang Namjoon sambil melipat alis. Heran dan terkejut untuk kesekian kali. "Kau menari?" tegasnya yang membuat rona merah muda merata samar di dua pipi chubby Seokjin.

"Iya...menari..." suara Seokjin mengecil menjadi desisan. Kikuk dan malu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu tuntutan akting. "Ah, tapi kemampuanku sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Yang aku bisa cuma...yahh, pecicilan seperti yang kau tahu."

Namjoon tergelak, tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban Seokjin yang menurutnya mirip dengan pengakuan seorang anak kecil. Nampak jujur, polos, dan menggemaskan. Terlebih namja manis itu mengatakannya dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan jari tangan meremas kain mantelnya sendiri demi mengurangi rasa gugup. Melihat Namjoon tertawa begitu lepas membuat jantung Seokjin berpacu keras untuk kedua kali. Perlahan bibir tebal tersebut tersenyum, menyadari hati yang kembali jatuh dalam pesona namja bersuara husky yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Tak hanya Seokjin, Namjoon pun nampak enggan untuk mengakhiri debaran ini begitu saja.

"Apa kau sibuk?" namja berambut cepak itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal sampai jam 8. Ngng, ada apa?" suara Seokjin sedikit bergetar dikarenakan isi dadanya yang kembali berlompatan riang dan semakin menggila saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Namjoon.

"Aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama," aku Namjoon, matanya berputar menghindari tatapan tak percaya dari manik Seokjin. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi?"

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah seketika, redup dan nampak tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Namjoon katakan.

"Kopi?" bibir tebal itu mendesis tidak puas, menyadarkan Namjoon akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ikut dia katakan.

"Dan kue."

Sekejab Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah," ujarnya yang kemudian membuat senyuman yang sama terukir di bibir Namjoon. Kemudian, beriringan mereka berbalik dan berjalan menurut lift.

Ditemani sepotong kue dan secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan asap tipis di sudut kafe yang masih sepi pengunjung karena baru saja dibuka, Seokjin tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari Namjoon selama perbincangan mereka. Dia baru tahu jika ternyata sudah hampir setengah tahun Namjoon tinggal di apartemen itu dan baru-baru ini pindah ke kamar yang sama dengan Hoseok, teman satu kampus mereka yang juga secara tidak langsung menjadi orang yang menghubungkan takdir mereka seperti ini. Seokjin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sama sekali tidak tahu jika Hoseok adalah teman sekamar Namjoon, padahal sudah hampir satu bulan ini dia belajar dance dari Hoseok. Dan Namjoon juga, hanya bisa menyumpahi teman satu atapnya itu karena tidak pernah menyebut nama Seokjin dalam setiap percakapan mereka sehari-hari.

Dan entah kenapa Seokjin tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum mendengar pengakuan Namjoon kalau namja bersuara husky yang sangat tergila-gila pada apapun yang berbau hiphop dan hobi menyanyikan lagu rap itu ternyata memilih untuk menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesendirian tanpa cinta yang baru sejak mereka berpisah tahun lalu. Namun senyuman Seokjin sirna berganti dengan ekspresi wajah antara tak percaya dan terharu, disempurnakan oleh debaran keras isi dadanya yang terasa sesak seperti akan meledak ketika dengan suara rendah Namjoon mengatakan jika ada satu lagu ciptaannya—lagu cinta—yang dia tulis berdasarkan kisah nyata mereka. Semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua, tertawa, bertengkar, dan saling mencintai selama empat setengah tahun.

"Kau tahu bagian apa yang paling menyedihkan?" tanya Namjoon setelah jeda panjang dalam keheningan.

"Apa?" sahut Seokjin yang belum bisa mengatakan banyak hal karena masih sangat terpengaruh oleh perasaan haru atas pengakuan Namjoon barusan.

"Kenyataan kalau selama ini aku tahu kabarmu hanya melalui berita TV, internet, majalah, dan lain-lain," ucap Namjoon dengan nada rendah, matanya menatap dalam di manik Seokjin yang langsung terdiam di detik itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menonton dramamu. Sama sekali." Namjoon menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Karena itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada hal-hal menyebalkan di masa lalu."

"Seperti..." kalimat Seokjin menggantung sejenak. "Saat aku memaksamu menemaniku menonton film dan drama semalaman setiap akhir minggu sampai kau hampir muntah karena frustasi?" namja manis itu menebak yang membuat Namjoon tergelak.

"Benar, karena itu." Namjoon mengiyakan yang merekahkan tawa Seokjin dengan indah.

Mereka bicara dan terus mengobrol, membahas apapun yang dapat mereka ingat, mengangkat hampir semua kenangan yang telah terkubur kembali ke permukaan. Kekakuan dan rasa canggung memudar seiring dengan gelak tawa yang menghabiskan napas serta nada suara yang terus menapak naik, memperlihatkan betapa menyenangkannya pembicaraan kedua mantan sejoli tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Seokjin usai menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia kejatuhan kotoran burung saat dia sedang di tengah-tengah syuting untuk adegan menangis.

Namjoon langsung memandang jam tangannya sendiri dan mendesah berat ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Seokjin harus pergi sekarang atau dia bisa terlambat bekerja.

Samar, Seokjin dapat mendengar suara napas Namjoon yang sarat oleh rasa kecewa dan tatap mata penuh ketidak-relaan itu membuat permukaan pupil Seokjin berkabut seketika.

"Baiklah," desis Namjoon lemah.

Seokjin menahan keras air matanya supaya tidak terkumpul lebih banyak memenuhi kantung di balik kelopaknya menyadari jika hatinya juga tidak ingin menghadapi perpisahan seperti ini lagi.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku juga," desis Namjoon memperlihatkan senyuman terpaksa yang sama.

Kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan dalam diam dan kecanggungan hingga kemudian Seokjin bergerak lebih dulu, menarik Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya. Namjoon yang terkejut, hanya dapat membeku sesaat merasakan sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dan aroma parfum yang menguar dari leher Seokjin, wangi yang sangat dia kenal serta sama sekali tidak berubah meski satu tahun telah berlalu, membuatnya tersadar jika hatinya membisikkan kata untuk memeluk namja itu. Meletakkan perasaannya sekali lagi di tempat yang sudah seharusnya. Perlahan tangan Namjoon bergerak, menyentuh pinggang Seokjin dan menekan kedua bahunya dari belakang untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Terasa menyakitkan saat kedua lengan itu merenggang dan pelukan terlepas. Namjoon menatap lekat kedua mata Seokjin, pun dengan Seokjin yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari manik coklat di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk membaca mata itu, menangkap setiap sinar yang dia biaskan dan mencari kesungguhan yang dapat dijadikan pegangan oleh masing-masing hati mereka yang tak berhenti meratap meminta untuk disatukan kembali.

Tak ada yang bisa dilihat Seokjin dari mata Namjoon kecuali cinta, perasaan yang dulu ada hanya untuknya dan agaknya masih belum berubah hingga sekarang. Dan juga rasa takut, rasa cemas jikalau ini menjadi yang terakhir kali mereka saling menatap sebelum takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi entah kapan.

Seokjin merasa jika Namjoon menyadari isi hatinya, permintaannya supaya tidak ada lagi kata perpisahan yang tidak bisa dia ucapkan melainkan hanya terpancar dari kedua matanya. Jemari Namjoon menelusuri rambut halus Seokjin, mengkaitkan beberapa helaiannya ke belakang telinga namja itu. Seokjin menundukkan wajah, menutup mata tak ingin menangis kekanakan di depan orang yang senantiasa menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk kembali bangkit dan mencoba satu kali lagi. Telapak tangan Namjoon terasa hangat menangkup sebelah pipi chubby Seokjin, perlahan menengadahkan wajah cantik tersebut dan entah kenapa Seokjin sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Namja manis itu membuka mata sejenak, menatap wajah Namjoon yang sangat dekat di depannya dan merasakan ujung hidung mereka bergesekan. Seokjin kembali menutup mata, memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Namjoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, seiring dengan lengan kekar Namjoon yang meremas pinggangnya, menempelkan kembali tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak apalagi ruang untuk angin sekedar berhembus lewat.

Puluhan kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'aku merindukanmu' terbisik indah di antara pagutan serta lumatan ciuman yang memabukkan. Namun hal yang paling mengetuk hati Seokjin adalah ketika Namjoon menempelkan kening mereka bersama-sama, menatap mata Seokjin dalam jarak yang paling dekat, dan dengan lirih bertanya, "Be mine, again?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin mengangguk. Namja itu memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya pada Namjoon.

"Selamanya?" bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seokjin dan membuat ibu jari mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Selamanya."

Dan janji itu pun disimpul mati oleh sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang kemudian membuat mereka saling tersenyum bahagia.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Couple lain? '-')a Akan saya pikirkan :3<p>

BTS versi GS. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Naik rate? Euww~ X3

I always do NamJin (dom!Namjoon, sub!Jin), YoonMin (dom!Yoongi/Suga, sub!Jimin), VKook (dom!V, sub!Jungkook), and JHope is mine :'3

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	5. Vocal Rehearsal (VKook)

Title: Vocal Rehearsal

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: VKook

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Vocal Rehearsal**

.

.

.

Suara Taehyung tidak buruk. Meski untuk remaja seusianya suara namja itu memang lumayan (terlalu) berat dan husky, namun bagi Jungkook suara Hyung kesayangannya tersebut tidak punya cacat. Ah, mungkin sedikit. Suara Taehyung berubah menyebalkan dan menyakiti telinga saat dia mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti orang gila lepas dari kandang, namun saat dia menyanyi, tenang, dan normal, Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Suara husky itu seolah menemukan identitas aslinya, terdengar menenangkan, hangat, dan...ehem, seksi.

Dan yang paling menjadi favorit Jungkook adalah ketika Taehyung menciumnya, membisikkan kata-kata manis dari dasar kerongkongannya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jungkook, begitu menggoda, tak memberikan kesempatan pada sang Maknae untuk menjawab. Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya yang mendominasi. Maka ketika Jungkook menyadari ada mendung kelam yang menaungi wajah Hyung-nya seusai syuting sebuah acara tv (dan setelah dia diledek habis-habisan oleh para member karena suara husky-nya yang selalu mendapat sedikit part menyanyi), Jungkook merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

Mata kelam Taehyung nampak tak bersemangat dan menyedihkan, membuat Jungkook gemas ingin memukulnya sampai terbang 10 kaki dari permukaan laut, menyadarkan namja itu kalau dia tidak seburuk yang dikatakan para member. Taehyung punya suara yang unik, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan untuk memamerkan suaranya tersebut. Dan siapa yang peduli kalaupun part menyanyinya sedikit? Toh, fans selalu lebih mudah mengenali suara seorang V ketimbang member lain karena 'warnanya' yang khas.

Meski begitu, Jungkook tahu jika harga diri Taehyung terluka, jika Taehyung juga ingin bisa lebih memperlihatkan kemampuannya ketimbang sekarang, jika dia juga bisa menjadi the real vocal dan tidak hanya sebatas pelengkap. Dengan pertimbangan itu, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi latihan vokal pada Hyung-nya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di ruang latihan menghadap sebuah piano.

"Kurangi menggunakan pernapasan dada untuk menyanyi, Hyung," Jungkook langsung memberikan kesimpulan begitu Taehyung selesai menyanyikan part-nya di salah satu lagu mereka.

"Huh?" mata Taehyung melebar dengan napas yang masih terengah karena dia tidak pernah bernyanyi sepanjang itu sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa menyanyi ternyata bisa begini melelahkan.

"Jangan menyanyi dengan pernapasan dada," ulang Jungkook sedikit meninggikan suaranya, merasa kesal seketika karena ketidak-fokusan Taehyung. "Bernapaslah dari sini!" bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, Jungkook memukul perut kekasihnya menggunakan puluhan kertas partitur yang digulung.

Taehyung mengaduh samar sambil membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya yang langsung terasa nyeri. "Jangan pakai kekerasan," rintihnya dengan mata menatap melas dan penuh protes pada sang Maknae yang hanya membalas dengan melengos malas, seperti biasa, tidak peduli.

Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk mengulangi nyanyiannya tadi pelan-pelan, kali ini dengan pernapasan perut, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, Taehyung tidak terlalu kehabisan napas seperti saat pertama dia melakukannya. Namja berwajah kekanakan itu tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dengan kemajuannya sendiri.

"Presentase perbaikanmu bahkan tidak ada 10%, Hyung. Dan kau sudah senang?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada suara datar, namun Taehyung hanya membalas kalimat ketusnya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman. Manis dan bersinar. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merona dan akhirnya memutuskan kalau latihan khusus itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Hyung, kalau kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, aku akan memberimu hadiah," janji Jungkook membuat kedua mata Taehyung berbinar cerah.

-o0o-

Malamnya, saat BTS sudah kembali ke dorm, tak sengaja Jungkook mendengar suara Taehyung bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi, gemanya berlompatan merdu di permukaan ubin. Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding di samping pintu kamar mandi, menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya si pemilik suara serak itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya dan kaos pendek menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Rambut Taehyung nampak basah, ujung-ujungnya meneteskan air membentuk aliran-aliran kecil yang melumer sensasional di permukaan lehernya yang nampak segar.

Taehyung langsung memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya begitu mata Jungkook mengarah padanya. Namja tersebut merasa seperti maling yang sedang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri karena berlatih di luar jam latihan. Namun seolah tak peduli, Taehyung malah mengibaskan poni rambutnya yang masih basah ke arah samping sambil tak lupa memasang pose cool yang membuat kekasih cantiknya membuang napas jengah.

"Jadi? Bagaimana penampilanku tadi, Saem (guru)?" tanya Taehyung penuh rasa percaya diri.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul yang bercampur dengan seringaian dan mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung. Ujung jemari sang Maknae meraih leher baju Hyung-nya, menariknya sampai Taehyung sedikit menunduk dan langsung menjatuhkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Lumayan," Jungkook mengiyakan, membuat cengiran di hadapannya meleleh menjadi senyum lebar yang indah, seperti sinar matahari di waktu pagi. Hangat. Meski sudah bersama selama setahun lebih, Jungkook masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang begitu mudah tersenyum seolah senyum sama dengan mengedipkan kelopak mata, dapat merekah dengan alasan yang paling sederhana bahkan tanpa perlu alasan sekalipun. Selagi Jungkook sedang termenung karena pesona Taehyung, kekasihnya kembali menundukkan kepala, mencuri kecupan di permukaan bibir lembut Jungkook hingga kedua pipi putih di hadapannya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, kali ini tak hanya karena dia senang mendapat pujian dari Jungkook tapi juga karena dia gemas pada keimutan sang Maknae.

"Oh ya," Jungkook teringat sesuatu membuat alis Taehyung mengerut, terlebih ketika namja yang lebih muda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada leher kaos Taehyung dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur mereka.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau ambil hadiahmu?" tegur Jungkook saat sadar Taehyung tidak mengikutinya ke kamar dan malah mematung di depan kamar mandi seperti manekin yang memamerkan handuk.

"Hadiah?" Taehyung masih belum memahami maksud Jungkook. Sang Maknae hanya tersenyum maklum. Dengan sengaja dia menaikkan ujung kaosnya hingga sebatas pinggang, berbalik membelakangi Taehyung, lalu mengusap permukaan bokongnya yang tercetak bulat di balik kain jeans yang dia pakai.

"Come to bed, Oppa," bisik Jungkook seduktif sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kembali menuai cengiran khas dari Taehyung. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Taehyung berjalan menyusul Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar. Klek, pintu terkunci. Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah nyanyian merdu suara emas sang Golden Maknae yang tak berhenti menyebut nama Taehyung.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa VKook selalu mendapat rating yang berbahaya.<br>Mungkin karena wajah Jungkook yang unyu, polos, dan menggoda itu.  
>Ah, sudahlah :3<p>

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	6. Phone Call (YoonMin) RATE M

**.**

**WARNING!  
>RATE M!<br>ADULT CONTENT!**

**.**

Title: Phone Call

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: YoonMin

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Phone Call**

.

.

.

"Ponselmu bergetar," bisik Yoongi lirih tepat di sebelah telinga Jimin, hangat napasnya terasa begitu dekat menggelitik kulit sensitif namja yang sekarang sedang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya itu. Jimin membuka mata, mencoba untuk memfokuskan retina penglihatan serta mengumpulkan puzzle kesadaran. Tapi hal tersebut seolah mustahil dengan kondisinya sekarang, dengan bagian tubuh Yoongi yang terbenam dan bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Jimin membuka mulut mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba Yoongi berubah posisi, menggeser titik target bidiknya hingga menuai erangan keras dari bibir bengkak namja manis yang kini malah menggeliatkan badan panasnya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya sembari mengutuk nama Yoongi, melupakan jawaban atas perkataan kekasihnya itu barusan. Jimin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan namja yang kini tengah mengendarainya, hampir melukai kulit pucat tersebut dengan ujung kuku. Dalam kegelapan Jimin merasa sesuatu yang empuk dan dingin mengecup singkat daun telinganya dan segera setelah itu suara Yoongi menggema lagi di gendang kupingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu telpon yang penting? Bukankah kau harus menjawabnya?"

Sebelum Jimin sempat bereaksi, Yoongi telah menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan badan hanya untuk meraih ponsel sang kekasih yang tak berhenti bergetar di nakas. Jimin membuka mata dan langsung mendelik marah begitu melihat Yoongi mengambil ponselnya tanpa ijin. Namja berkulit pucat tersebut segera kembali ke posisinya semula, menindih tubuh Jimin hingga permukaan dada mereka saling menekan dengan wajah berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sebentuk senyuman jahil terpasang di bibir tipis Yoongi ketika memandang screen ponsel yang terus berkedip-kedip dan kemudian dia membalik benda tersebut supaya Jimin bisa melihat apa yang barusan dia lihat.

Ponsel masih bergetar dengan nama "Hoseok" tertulis sebagai _caller_. Hoseok adalah rekan baru Jimin di klub dance-nya yang sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Dia seperti tidak peduli meski sudah berkali-kali juga Jimin menegaskan kalau dirinya punya kekasih dan tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Hoseok apapun yang terjadi.

Jimin mengerutkan alis, pandangannya beralih dari screen ponsel ke mata sayu Yoongi yang sudah menyimpan smirk menyebalkan di wajah imutnya. Dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika apa yang dia pikirkan tak akan jauh beda dengan isi kepala nista kekasihnya sekarang.

"Jangan gila, Hyung," bisik Jimin setengah memohon meski dia tahu jika Yoongi cukup gila untuk melakukannya.

Seringaian di wajah Yoongi melebar dengan lebih menyebalkan dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dia telah menekan tombol _accep__t_. Ponsel kemudian berpindah tempat, tergeletak di dekat telinga Jimin, dan Yoongi memberi isyarat pada namja itu untuk mulai bicara sementara dia kembali memposisikan dirinya bersiap memasuki Jimin.

Satu-satunya pilihan Jimin sekarang hanyalah harus mengakhiri percakapan secepat mungkin. Dan dia sangat yakin jika Yoongi pasti bisa mendengar setiap perkataan Hoseok yang berarti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Kemungkinan Hoseok akan kembali mengajaknya untuk berkencan dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika Yoongi tidak akan suka mendengarnya. Selain itu, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat seorang Min Yoongi cemburu apalagi sampai marah.

"H-halo?" Jimin bicara dengan gagap.

"Chimchim? Hai, ini aku Hoseok. Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Gerakan pinggul Yoongi mendadak menjadi lebih cepat, membuat Jimin mati-matian untuk tidak melepaskan desahan gila dari mulutnya. Dia mengetatkan geraham sembari melayangkan tatapan mata penuh racun pada kekasihnya yang hanya memberikan jawaban berupa hentakan ke titik terdalam dibarengi dengan delikan penuh peringatan, menyuruh Jimin untuk tetap bicara dengan Hoseok.

"A-aku sedikit sibuk sekarang. B-bisakah kita bicara nanti ssah-saja?" Jimin bicara antara tergagap dan mendesah.

"Oh, tapi aku cuma mau tanya satu hal saja, kok." Suara Hoseok berdering riang di telinga Jimin sedangkan Yoongi berucap tanpa suara, menggerakkan mulutnya seperti bilang 'terus bicara' dengan pinggulnya yang tak henti bergerak seolah sengaja menggoda Jimin.

"A-apa itu?" Jimin bertanya, mencoba setengah mati menjaga otaknya untuk tetap bisa fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana dia sangat menyukai cara Yoongi memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, begitu luwes dan santai namun tepat sasaran yang membuat Jimin merasa seperti dipaksa untuk mendesah segila mungkin. Namja manis tersebut menggigit keras bibirnya sendiri dan bahkan membenamkan ujung kukunya semakin dalam di lengan Yoongi. Kini bukannya tidak mungkin jika esok hari lengan pucat itu akan dihiasi warna memar merah kebiruan bekas cakaran Jimin.

"Eumm, baiklah. Aku mau mengajakmu ken..." Hoseok berhenti bicara ketika sebuah 'ah' keras terlepas tanpa kontrol dari celah bibir Jimin akibat hujaman mendadak Yoongi yang mengobrak-abrik titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Chimchim, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Hoseok terdengar khawatir.

Yoongi menyeringai puas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dekat dengan Jimin, mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kulit berkeringat leher namja mungil itu serta bahkan semakin membasahinya dengan saliva dari ujung lidahnya membuat napas Jimin tercekat hampir kembali meloloskan sebuah erangan nikmat.

"A-aku b-baik." Jimin memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "A-apa yang mau kau ta-tanyakan?"

"Apa kau mau kencan denganku besok?"

Gerakan pinggul Yoongi seketika berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara Hoseok. Perlahan mata sayu tersebut bergerak menatap manik Jimin dengan pandangan kosong. Jimin membuka mulutnya, tak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri maupun sekedar memberikan penjelasan, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap balik kekasihnya dalam kebisuan dan kepanikan.

"Chimchim?" suara Hoseok terdengar lagi.

"A-ah, a-aku..." Jimin semakin gugup, kebingungan menyusun kata-kata, bukan untuk menjawab Hoseok melainkan untuk memberi penjelasan pada Yoongi. Namun sebelum dia selesai bicara, Yoongi sudah kembali bergerak.

Hujaman demi hujaman yang diterima Jimin sekarang lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya. Yoongi bahkan memegang kuat tubuh di bawahnya dan memaksa Jimin melebarkan kedua kakinya yang mana memberinya akses lebih mudah untuk memasukkan dirinya lebih dalam di tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah menggeliat hebat, antara terkejut dan menikmati. Dan saat Yoongi menabrakkan ujung tubuhnya sekeras mungkin pada prostat Jimin, yang dapat dilakukan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hanyalah membanting belakang kepalanya ke bantal sambil mengerang keras. Jimin sadar seharusnya dia tetap tenang dan diam karena ponsel masih menyala dan menghubungkannya dengan Hoseok di seberang sana. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia untuk diam jika aliran panas rasa nikmat merambati seluruh bagian tubuhnya serupa pembuluh darah seperti ini. Mustahil dia tenang-tenang saja! Tubuh Jimin menegang, jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya untuk lari sprint, dan secara insting pinggulnya sedikit terangkat, membantu Yoongi untuk terus membidik titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang Hoseok yang mungkin telah menyadari 'kesibukan' apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Chimchim?" suara masih terdengar dari speaker ponsel Jimin yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya.

Jimin kembali memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menjatuhkan kepala ke bantal, tak kuasa untuk menjawab telpon lagi. Hanya desahan menyuarakan nama Yoongi yang dapat diucapkan Jimin sekarang sambil tanpa sadar dia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia ingin merasakan tubuh Yoongi masuk semakin dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin kekasihnya itu menggagahinya lebih kasar, lebih cepat. Jimin ingin Yoongi bergerak lebih liar lagi.

Tiba-tiba keberadaan ponsel seperti menghilang dari sebelah telinga Jimin dan kemudian suara Yoongi terdengar.

"Maaf." Yoongi bicara dengan napas terengah berat. "Tapi Jimin sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

"A-apa?" Jimin mendengar suara Hoseok yang seperti terkejut setengah mati.

"Jimin sedang sibuk melebarkan kakinya untukku dan mendesahkan namaku." Yoongi membuang napas penuh kepuasan saat merasakan dinding tubuh Jimin menghimpitnya dengan kuat seperti hendak menelannya dengan rakus hingga ke rongga yang terdalam. "Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

Yoongi mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan mata Jimin, namja berkulit pucat itu merendahkan badan untuk mendekati wajah kekasihnya, dan kemudian menempatkan beberapa ciuman lembut pada bibir Jimin, sangat berkebalikan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang masih sangat kasar dan penuh 'hukuman', membuat Jimin merasakan kehangatan serta aliran cinta yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Lengan Jimin terangkat, melingkari leher Yoongi, memeluknya erat, dan membawa kedua raga mereka semakin dekat. Bibir Yoongi kembali melumat jalan bicara Jimin untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian dia menempelkan speaker ponsel ke telinganya lagi.

"Jimin tidak akan pernah berkencan denganmu. Tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak selamanya. Dia milikku dan lebih baik kau jauhkan tanganmu dari dia. Mengerti? Bye."

Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraan bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hoseok. Dengan kesal dia melempar ponsel Jimin entah kemana lalu kembali mencurahkan segenap perhatian pada kekasihnya yang mulai kepayahan. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka, Yoongi menempatkan sebelah tangannya pada bagian tubuh Jimin, menggerakkan kelima jarinya beriringan dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Jimin berusaha untuk tetap memandang wajah Yoongi dan sebisa mungkin dia tidak membiarkan namja itu meleset dari titik bidiknya sekarang. Yoongi menyapukan bibirnya di salah satu sudut bibir Jimin, mengecup setiap inch kulit menuju daun telinga namja manis itu. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, mengeratkan dinding tubuhnya yang sudah menghimpit kuat tubuh Yoongi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku...eunghh...sangat mencintaimu." Yoongi mengerang lirih di telinga Jimin, membuat tubuh di bawahnya semakin menegang akibat pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba. Yoongi menyusupkan sebelah lengannya yang bebas di bawah punggung Jimin, memeluknya erat, dan hampir membuatnya terangkat dari tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa kali gerakan pinggulnya dan juga tangannya yang memanjakan bagian tubuh Jimin, mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersamaan. Jimin memekikkan nama Yoongi, begitupun dengan Yoongi yang hanya dapat menyebut nama Jimin di tengah-tengah dunia putihnya.

Begitu semuanya berakhir, Yoongi terjatuh di atas tubuh Jimin begitu saja dengan napas terengah berat. Keduanya tak mampu bergerak satu inch pun, hanya dapat terbaring dan saling mendengarkan suara napas masing-masing.

"Akan lebih baik kalau si Hoseok itu tidak lagi mendekatimu atau mukanya akan bertemu dengan tinjuku." Jimin mendengar gumaman penuh kemarahan dari Yoongi, sekilas membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku sangat yakin setelah telpon ini dia tidak akan berani memandangku apalagi mendekatiku," ujar Jimin. "Tapi ini memalukan. Argh! Ini benar-benar memalukan!" namja tersebut menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Yoongi mencoba bangkit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku, terkikik pelan melihat Jimin menutup wajah dengan tangan seperti anak kecil, sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dengan lembut Yoongi menjauhkan tangan dari muka kekasihnya lantas menghujaninya dengan belasan ciuman membuat Jimin tergelak geli karena bibir tipis Yoongi juga mendarat jahil hingga ke telinganya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku tidak menyesali apapun." Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar leher Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku juga, Jiminie."

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Naik rate ._.<br>Kepolosanku ternodai TvT *cakarin tembok*

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi buatku ... Suga is absolutely (beautiful) SEME! And Jimin is cutie UKE! d('-')b

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	7. Cavity of Heart (NamJin) GS

Title: Cavity of Heart

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin/MonJin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Cavity of Heart**

.

.

.

_"Beri aku alasan untuk tetap bisa tinggal di sisimu. Apapun itu. Aku mohon..."_

-o0o-

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaa~" Namjoon membujuk dengan suara paling lembut dan manis yang dia punya. Namun bocah laki-laki berseragam TK yang duduk di depannya masih bersikeras menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan alis mengerut dan ekspresi wajah seolah menganggapnya sebagai seorang musuh besar yang harus dibasmi dari muka bumi.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo buka mulutmu, Sayang. Biarkan Pak Dokter memeriksa gigimu. Sebentaaar saja." Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelah Taehyung, ikut membujuk bocah umur tujuh tahun tersebut, mengusap kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Tapi Taehyung tidak bergeming, masih mengatupkan bibirnya serapat mungkin dan bahkan kini kedua matanya mulai berair.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, memutar-mutar pegangan besi kaca mulut sambil memandang putus asa pada bocah TK yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang dan masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Dokter tidak disukai itu wajar, terutama dokter gigi. Tapi meski tidak disukai, seorang dokter masih mempunyai tugas untuk memeriksa pasiennya apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi di kondisi seperti ini, Namjoon harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya memeriksa gigi seluruh murid di TK sebelum bel makan siang berbunyi. Namun agaknya hal itu sedikit mustahil jika melihat tidak sedikit anak-anak yang takut dan bahkan menangis ketika namanya dipanggil untuk diperiksa oleh Namjoon. Pemeriksaan memang hanya berjalan beberapa menit, tapi membujuk anak-anak itu untuk membuka mulut mereka yang memakan waktu lama. Seperti Taehyung sekarang.

"Min Taehyungie~" Hoseok, wali kelas Taehyung, mencoba kembali membujuk anak didiknya. "Pak Dokter tidak akan menyakitimu, Sayang. Pak Dokter hanya akan melihat apa di gigimu ada ulatnya atau tidak. Cuma sebentar saja, kok. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mengambil satu sikat gigi yang dipajang di depan. Tadi kau mau yang bentuk Ultraman 'kan? Kau bisa ambil itu nanti. Sekarang, buka mulutmu dulu ya, Sayang."

Namun, semakin dibujuk Taehyung semakin merapatkan bibirnya. Kini wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah. Siap untuk menangis. Hoseok membuang napas, kelihatannya dia juga sudah menyerah. Wanita itu memandang Namjoon yang langsung mengerti makna dari ekspresi wajahnya. Hoseok menggelengkan kepala lemah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Dokter. Sepertinya anak ini juga harus di-skip," ujar Hoseok penuh rasa bersalah karena tidak mampu membuat muridnya membuka mulut. Namjoon tersenyum paham dan menganggukkan kepala, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi ketika Hoseok bermaksud untuk mengajak Taehyung turun dari kursi, Namjoon menahannya.

"Taehyung-ah." Dengan akrab Namjoon memanggil nama si bocah kecil yang balas memandangnya dengan sepasang mata bening membulat. "Kau mau bertemu Ultraman?"

Mata Taehyung bersinar mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Kau bisa bertemu Ultraman," lanjut Namjoon membuat kedua manik bocah di depannya makin bercahaya dan di sisi lain Hoseok malah terlihat khawatir, dia mengira dokter gigi muda tersebut hanya sedang berbohong pada muridnya untuk merayu Taehyung supaya mau diperiksa. Jika memang begitu, akan sangat merepotkan menenangkan bocah itu nanti.

Namjoon meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kursi. Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam tas dan mengambil sebuah tablet lantas menyalakannya.

"Lihat." Namjoon memutar tablet hingga Taehyung bisa menyaksikan apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan dan seketika kedua bola mata tersebut berbinar menyenangkan.

"Mereka sedang berkumpul di taman bermain untuk melindungi bumi sampai hari Minggu besok. Kau bisa ke sana bersama orang tuamu nanti," ujar Namjoon mengulum senyum melihat Taehyung yang nampak begitu antusias memandang layar tabletnya.

Hoseok menggeser badan untuk ikut melihat tablet Namjoon dan seketika bibir wanita tersebut tersenyum. Terpampang di layar datar foto Namjoon bersama dengan seseorang berkostum Ultraman. Hoseok tahu acara itu, sebuah acara cosplay yang digelar di taman hiburan kota selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Ada banyak tokoh anime dan pahlawan pembela kebenaran fiksi yang diperagakan di sana.

"Benarkah? Apa ini foto asli? Apa ini benar-benar Ultraman? Ini bukan editan 'kan?" tanya Taehyung beruntun.

Namjoon mengangguk, mempersiapkan kaca mulutnya sekali lagi. "Tentu saja. Ultraman sedang ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak bumi yang baik sepertimu dan kalau kau tidak nakal mereka bahkan akan berfoto denganmu."

"Uwaa~ benar- ah?" Kalimat Taehyung terpotong karena mendadak mulutnya ditahan untuk tetap terbuka. Dengan satu jari yang dilapisi sarung tangan steril, Namjoon menghentikan gerakan rahang bawah Taehyung sementara jari lain dengan profesional memegang sebuah senter kecil untuk menyinari bagian dalam mulut bocah tersebut. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, dokter gigi muda itu memasukkan gagang kaca mungil ke dalam rongga mulut Taehyung, memeriksa dengan seksama satu per satu gigi kecil bocah tersebut hingga ke pojokan-pojokan yang tersembunyi.

Taehyung diam saja bagian dalam mulutnya disenteri dan diperiksa oleh Namjoon, dia sama sekali tidak berontak apalagi menangis. Bahkan setelah pemeriksaan, bocah itu tetap tenang, menatap Namjoon dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang polos dan lucu. Hoseok yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat mengedipkan mata takjub.

Namjoon meletakkan alat periksanya di atas meja lalu duduk mencondongkan badan ke arah Taehyung. "Gigimu bagus, sama sekali tidak ada lubang rumah ulat. Apa kau selalu menyikat gigi?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepala. "Umma selalu menyuruhku untuk sikat gigi. Appa juga. Mereka selalu bilang, 'Taetae-ya, jangan lupa sikat gigi. Nanti ada monster yang memakan gigimu'."

Mendengar penuturan polos tersebut, Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"Pak Dokter, Ultraman-nya masih ada di taman bermain 'kan? Mereka belum pulang ke planet Ultra 'kan? Aku mau foto sama mereka," tanya Taehyung begitu Hoseok sudah menurunkan badan kecilnya dari atas kursi.

Namjoon beranjak dari kursi, berjongkok di depan Taehyung, lantas menganggukkan kepala. Diusapnya kepala bocah itu dengan lembut. "Kau masih bisa menemui mereka sampai hari Minggu besok."

"Uwaaa!" senyuman lebar merekah sempurna di wajah Taehyung. "Aku mau ke sana! Aku akan ke sana!" soraknya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah keluar dari ruang UKS yang untuk sementara digunakan sebagai ruang periksa gigi, bocah tersebut masih terdengar riang bicara pada Ibunya yang menunggu di luar.

"Umma! Umma! Ada Ultraman di taman bermain! Ayo ke sana! Ayo ke sana sama Appa!"

"Yang selanjutnya..." Hoseok melihat daftar absen siswa dan di waktu yang sama tiba-tiba Namjoon melihat sebuah sosok kecil tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata besar sedang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Namjoon tersenyum lantas melambaikan tangan, meminta bocah itu untuk masuk. Si bocah langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekati Namjoon tanpa ragu.

"...Jeon Jungkook. Eh? Kau sudah di sini?" Hoseok terkejut manakala baru sadar anak yang hendak dia panggil ternyata sudah duduk di atas kursi berhadapan dengan Namjoon, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya yang masih berupa gigi susu.

"Pak Dokter, benarkah ada Ultraman? Dimana?" Tanya Jungkook antusias, tidak memperhatikan tangan Namjoon yang sudah memegang kaca mulut, bersiap untuk memeriksa giginya.

"Di taman bermain. Kau bisa pergi ke sana dengan Appa Umma-mu nanti," jawab Namjoon lembut. "Coba buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

"Apa ada Cosmos juga?" Jungkook kembali bertanya, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Namjoon.

"Tentu." Namjoon tersenyum sabar. "Cosmos dan teman-temannya ada semua di sana."

Mata Jungkook bercahaya seketika. "Semuanya!? Benarkah!?" ujarnya riang hampir berteriak. Terlebih ketika Namjoon mengiyakan perkataannya, bocah itu benar-benar bersorak, menggerakkan kakinya dengan semangat hingga kursi yang dia duduki hampir oleng. Untung Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan cekatan memegangi kursi serta badan Jungkook untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Aku mau ketemu Cosmos! Aku mau ketemu Ultraman Cosmos, Pak Dokter! Bisakah aku bertemu dengan dia? Bisa?" mata Jungkook bersinar-sinar dan yang dapat dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah tersenyum sambil kembali mengangguk. Kembali, Jungkook bersorak riang.

Mendadak Jungkook memegang tangan Namjoon yang memegangi badannya, menatap lurus ke mata dokter tersebut dengan wajah ceria yang sangat menggemaskan. "Aku akan ke taman bermain sama Umma. Aku akan ke sana sama Umma," ujarnya seperti sedang mengucapkan janji.

"Tentu-" ucapan Namjoon tercekat saat mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu dari mata Jungkook. Bola mata lebar dan bercahaya itu seperti mirip dengan mata seseorang, sama sekali tidak asing.

_Jin..._

"Jungkook-ah, kita bicarakan Ultraman nanti lagi ya, sekarang buka mulutmu dulu supaya diperiksa sama Pak Dokter." Perkataan Hoseok menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya dan dengan sedikit gamang dia menatap Jungkook yang sedang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa harus diperiksa? Gigiku tidak pernah sakit," ujar Jungkook heran.

"Benarkah?" Namjoon menyahut sebelum sempat Hoseok menimpali pertanyaan aneh siswanya.

Jungkook mengangguk lugu. "Aku tidak pernah sakit gigi. Umma selalu menyuruhku sikat gigi tiap bangun tidur sama sebelum tidur. Dan di sekolah aku sikat gigi tiap sehabis makan siang. Aku tidak pernah sakit gigi, jadi kenapa harus diperiksa, Pak Dokter?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dalam hati memuji kecerdasan bocah yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu tersebut. Dokter itu mencondongkan badan ke arah Jungkook, membuat tinggi wajah mereka setara dan menatap langsung ke mata bocah tersebut sambil memastikan jika mata itu memang tidak asing untuknya.

"Kalau memang kau rajin sikat gigi dan tidak pernah sakit gigi, jadi boleh 'kan jika aku melihat gigimu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika tidak ada ulat satu ekor pun yang bersembunyi di gigimu." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Apa ulatnya bisa bersembunyi di gigi?" Jungkook nampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Namjoon menegaskan, mendramatisasi perkataannya. "Ulatnya bersembunyi dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, makanya kau tidak sakit gigi. Tapi nanti, waktu kau lengah dan lupa sikat gigi, ulatnya akan keluar lalu memakan gigimu."

Sekejab mulut Jungkook mengatup rapat, ekspresinya berubah ngeri membayangkan ulat memakan giginya dan membuat giginya berlubang.

"Makanya, sekarang buka mulutmu dan biarkan aku mencari ulat itu sampai ketemu," ujar Namjoon yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Jungkook. Bocah tersebut membuka lebar mulutnya dan membiarkan senter serta alat medis Namjoon melakukan pekerjaannya.

-o0o-

"Akhirnya selesai~" keluh Namjoon sambil menggeliatkan badan yang terasa pegal setelah berjam-jam duduk dan memeriksa gigi puluhan anak-anak kecil yang lucu tapi merepotkan.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Kami sangat terbantu," ujar Hoseok sambil menundukkan badan pada.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saem (Guru). Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku," balas Namjoon sembari tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi menuju jendela UKS, membuka tirainya, menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh murid TK sedang bermain juga beberapa orang tua siswa yang tengah duduk mengobrol menunggu anak mereka selesai sekolah.

Di antara para siswa itu tanpa sengaja mata Namjoon menemukan sosok Jungkook. Bocah kecil tersebut sedang berlari-lari riang bermain bola bersama Taehyung dan beberapa teman mereka. Matanya yang lebar nampak bersinar-sinar dengan senyuman menghias menakjubkan di wajahnya. Namjoon termangu, masih kepikiran mengenai kemiripan mata Jungkook dengan mata orang yang dia kenal. Dan namja itu seketika nampak terkejut ketika melihat kemunculan seseorang dari kejauhan, setengah berlari ke tengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Namjoon terlihat lebih tidak percaya lagi manakala tiba-tiba Jungkook berlari menyambut sosok tersebut.

-o0o-

"Ummaaa!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangan pendeknya, membenturkan badan mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Jin yang langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan Umma, Sayang. Umma terlambat. Apa kau takut, huh? Apa sakit? Dokter bilang apa padamu?" tanya Jin beruntun sambil memeriksa keutuhan badan putranya dengan wajah separuh khawatir dan separuh menyesal.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pak Dokter bilang gigiku semuanya bagus. Tidak ada rumah ulatnya. Tidak ada ulat yang sembunyi. Dan aku disuruh untuk tetap rajin sikat gigi supaya para ulat tidak berani datang selamanya."

Jin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh malas bangun pagi lagi dan tidak boleh ketiduran waktu belajar. Harus sikat gigi dulu supaya tidak ada ulat yang datang seperti kata Pak Dokter."

Jungkook menganggukkan badan antusias. "Nanti Umma yang harus bangunkan aku, ya!"

"Tentu, Jagoan!" Jin mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak tos dan putranya langsung menyambut high five itu. Jin tertawa lantas memeluk erat Jungkook sambil menggelitikinya pelan membuat anaknya terpingkal-pingkal kesenangan.

"Kyeo kyeo kyeo! Anak Umma neomu kyeopta! Aaa~ uri Jungkookie neomu kyeopta!" ujar Jin gemas dan semakin gemas saat mendengar suara tawa riang putranya.

"Jin?"

Panggilan pendek itu menghentikan gerakan Jin seketika. Untuk sesaat dia mematung. Perlahan pelukannya di badan Jungkook melonggar, membuat anaknya ikut berhenti tertawa dan berbalik menatap heran pada Ibunya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kaku yang nyata.

"Kim Seokjin?"

Suara berat itu mengulangi panggilannya, kali ini dia menyebut nama lengkap Jin, tanpa tahu jika hal tersebut membuat isi dada si pemilik nama berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perlahan kepala Jin bergerak, menoleh ke samping, dan saat manik matanya menemukan sosok Namjoon dengan pakaian prakteknya yang putih berkibar, sekejab dia seperti lupa caranya bernapas.

"Nam...joon?"

Dan Jungkook hanya menatap Namjoon serta Umma-nya bergantian dengan mata polos.

-o0o-

_"Beri aku alasan untuk tetap bisa tinggal di sisimu. Apapun itu. Aku mohon..."_

_Jin terdiam. Bingung dan tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba Namjoon datang, menghambur ke pelukannya, lalu mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan suara serak yang bergetar._

_"Aku tidak mau pergi..." bisik Namjoon, menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jin._

_"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengambil beasiswa di Amerika itu apapun yang terjadi..." ucapan Jin terpotong._

_"Bukan soal itu!"_

_"Lalu?" Jin semakin bingung._

_"Aku..." kalimat Namjoon tersendat. "...dijodohkan."_

_Sekejab, Jin kehilangan kata-kata._

-o0o-

"Unnie."

Sebuah panggilan pendek membuat Jin tergagap dan serta-merta dia menoleh dengan ekspresi gamang terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Menyadari keterkejutan orang yang dia sapa, Jimin mengulum senyum. Dia duduk di samping Jin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, memberi kesempatan pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ahjumma?" tanya Jimin beberapa saat setelah keduanya saling diam.

"Dokter bilang, sudah lebih baik." Jin menghela napas. "Tapi Mama masih belum mau makan," lanjutnya lesu.

"Dokter? Apa kau tidak boleh masuk ruangan lagi?" Jimin nampak terkejut.

Jin tersenyum kecut, dia menunduk lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Waee~!?" Jimin terlihat kesal. "Ini sudah lima tahun dan mereka masih belum menerimamu lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

Jin tertawa kecil. "Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Jimin-ah..."

"Aku tahu, Unnie!" Jimin ngotot. "Tapi ini sudah lima tahun. Jungkook sudah besar. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bertanya ini itu soal keluarganya. Sampai kapan orang tuamu tidak akan menerimamu hanya karena kau tidak mau memberitahu soal Ayah Jungkook? Lagipula Jungkook itu anak yang pintar dan lucu. Aku yakin orang tuamu tidak bisa akan menolak dia."

Jin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoongi? Kemarin waktu menjemput Taehyung dia bilang dia sedang dapat proyek membuat beberapa lagu dari perusahaan."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik seenaknya," desis Jimin semakin kesal membuat Jin terkikik geli. Wanita muda tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oppa sangat sibuk sekarang. Tapi Taehyung tadi malah minta ditemani ke taman bermain. Aku tidak yakin Appa-nya akan mau keluar ruang kerja." Jimin menghela napas dengan berat.

"Pasti mau." Jin tersenyum. "Kalau demi Taehyung, Yoongi pasti menyempatkan diri. Bilang saja padanya dia juga butuh refreshing."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dia selalu punya waktu untuk anaknya tapi tidak untuk istrinya. Masa iya aku harus cemburu pada anakku sendiri? Mana pantas." Suara wanita mungil tersebut terdengar sangat jutek membuat tawa Jin meledak tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Unnie." Panggilan Jimin mengurangi gelak tawa Jin. "Dokter gigi anak-anak ... Namjoon Oppa."

Kini tawa Jin benar-benar berhenti. Mendung samar menaungi wajah cantik wanita tersebut, memunculkan rasa bersalah di hati Jimin, namun sesakit apapun dia harus memberitahu Jin satu hal (penting) itu.

"Aku tahu," desis Jin membuat mata sipit Jimin membulat terkejut.

"Kau tahu...!?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi..." mata Jin menerawang. "...dan kami sedikit mengobrol."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" buru Jimin ingin tahu.

Jin memandang wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lumayan," desis Jin seperti tak ingin mengatakan apapun mengenai basa-basi singkatnya dengan Namjoon barusan.

"Apa, Unnie?" Jimin memaksa. "Apa dia cerita soal pernikahannya? Istrinya? Anaknya? Geez, aku akan mencakarnya kalo sampai dia mengatakan itu padamu." Mendadak Ibu satu anak tersebut menjadi geram.

"Tidak." Jin menggelengkan kepala. "Dia bilang dia membatalkan perjodohan."

"Hah!? Kenapa!?" Jimin nampak terkejut.

Jin mengedikkan bahu. "Dan dia pergi ke Amerika untuk mengambil beasiswa kedokteran gigi-nya."

"Dan selama ini dia tinggal di sana?" tanya Jimin dijawab anggukan oleh Jin.

"Apa dia tidak mengenali Jungkook?"

Jin terdiam.

"Apa Namjoon Oppa sama sekali tidak menyadari soal Jungkook?" desak Jimin.

Jin masih membisu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri?" Jimin emosi. "Keterlaluan!"

"Jungkook mirip denganku, pantas kalau Namjoon bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Jin mencoba untuk tersenyum. _Tapi kepintaran anak itu mirip seperti Appa-nya..._

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kim Namjoon? Kau bilang padanya kalau waktu dia tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan bumi kau sedang hamil anaknya 'kan? Kau juga bilang kalau kau mempertahankan anak itu sampai kau diusir dari rumah oleh keluargamu dan belum bisa pulang sampai sekarang 'kan? Kau bilang padanya kalau Jungkook itu anaknya 'kan?"

Jin memandang teduh pada Jimin yang nampak berapi-api dan seulas senyuman kemudian menghias tanpa dosa di bibir tebal wanita tersebut. "Aku bilang kalau aku menikah."

"Dan dia percaya?"

Jin mengangguk sementara Jimin langsung mencibirkan mulut.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebodoh dia," desisnya. "Apa dia lupa kalau _Jeon_ itu marga Ahjumma?"

Jin tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin..." desisnya yang dia lanjutkan dalam hati. _Dia memang orang sebodoh itu..._

"Jungkook anakku?"

Jin dan Jimin terlonjak bersamaan mendengar suara Namjoon dari arah belakang mereka. Kedua wanita tersebut langsung berdiri dari kursi halaman dan berbalik, memandang horor pada namja tinggi berjubah putih yang balas menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tajam, terutama pada Jin.

"Benarkah itu, Jin?" desis Namjoon. Suara beratnya terdengar datar dan tidak menyenangkan. "Benarkah Jungkook anakku?"

"I-itu..." suara Jin mengecil dan perlahan menghilang.

Jimin menundukkan kepala dan dengan pelan menggeser kakinya, memberikan kesempatan bicara empat mata pada dua orang yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih di masa lalu itu. Jin yang menyadari Jimin hendak meninggalkannya, mencoba untuk menahan wanita tersebut, memegang tangannya, namun Jimin menepis permintaan tolong Jin dengan hati dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Unnie-nya sendirian bersama sorot matanya yang memelas.

"Kim Seokjin, kita harus bicara." Suara Namjoon masih belum berubah dan Jin hanya dapat menatapnya dengan mata menyerah.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>GE ES! '-')  
>Akhirnya :3<br>Maaf kalau mengecewakan, buat para pecinta yaoi *deep bow* m(_ _)m

Still!  
>I just do NamJin (Namjoon!seme, Jin!uke), YoonMin (Yoongi!seme, Jimin!uke), VKook (V!seme, Jungkook!uke), and Hoseok is mine :3 XD<p>

* * *

><p><em>FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" an Myka Reien.  
>Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, &amp; kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)<br>I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


	8. Feeding (YoonMin)

.

Note: FF titipan '-' written by ODULT MANIAC and full credit goes to her

* * *

><p><strong>FEEDING<strong>

**_By : Odult Maniac_**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Jimin

Other cast : Jung Hoseok

Rate T

Shortshot

_Ini YoonMin pertama betewe wkwkwk.._

_Selamat membaca ^^_

"Hai hyung."

Yoon Gi melirik malas namja lucu dengan mata segaris yang kini tersenyum lucu disampingnya. Tsk! Seingatnya bulan lalu eomma menyuruhnya pindah kemari karena menjanjikan tak ada pengganggu seperti sekolahnya dulu.

Tapi ini apa?

"Hyung, sombong sekali," cibirnya.

Bukan Yoon Gi namanya kalau tidak bisa mengabaikan makhluk ini. saat tiba didepan kelasnya, Yoon Gi masuk ke dalam tanpa melirik namja bermata garis lurus itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Nanti aku akan menunggumu saat istirahat."

Lihat?

Yoon Gi benar – benar jengah. Tapi ia diam saja meskipun rutinitas namja itu yang hampir ia ingat diluar kepala terus mengusiknya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Park Jimin bisa punya begitu banyak waktu untuk mengganggunya sejak mereka berkenalan bulan lalu. Jimin langsung terlihat tertarik padanya di pandangan pertama dan hal tersebut berakhir menyebalkan, dia tidak lelah mengikuti kemanapun Yoon Gi pergi tak peduli namja galak tersebut tidak mengacuhkannya bahkan sering bersikap dingin seperti tadi.

"Anak itu menempelimu lagi, Yoon-ah?"

Namjoon tertawa menyebalkan. Sungguh Yoon Gi ingin mendaratkan cap kepalan tangannya diwajah sok tampan Namjoon. Jadi ketimbang menjawab, ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan lagu – lagu _RnB_ pada _ipod_nya.

.

.

Istirahat siang tiba. Bel pertanda sudah berdering nyaring, membangunkan banyak siswa dari lamunan membosankan didalam kelas. Bagi mereka, bel istirahat siang adalah nyanyian surga. Mereka akan sigap mengosongkan ruang kelas dan berkumpul layaknya semut di _cafeteria_. Satu – satunya tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertama makhluk kelaparan kalori -_-

"Hai hyung.."

Oh makhluk itu -_- Yoon Gi mendengus kecil seraya melirik arloji ditangannya.

'Lebih cepat dua detik.'

Dengan senyum lebar hingga menyisakan sepasang garis mata lurus, namja berisi itu menarik lengan Yoon Gi keluar kelas.

-o0o-

"Hyung ini bagaimana? Kau sendirian di kelas. Kalau tahu begitu, aku datang lebih cepat untuk menemanimu," bibirnya mem_pout_ sekaligus maju beberapa senti. "_Ppali_, telan sayurnya."

"_Aniya_."

Namja itu menekuk wajahnya, menatap tajam pada Yoon Gi sambil bersedekap. Siapa tahu dengan itu, Yoon Gi akan luluh dan memakan sayurnya suka rela. Ayolah, Yoon Gi semakin kurus apalagi tulang bagian lehernya semakin kentara.

"_Mwo_?" Yoon Gi menarik alisnya sedikit kala melihat namja itu menyeringai lucu. "Park Jimin, kuperingatkan untuk tidak macam – macam!"

"_Mwoya_? Apa aku harus terus menatapimu begini supaya mendengar kau berkata panjang lebar, hyung?" seringai Jimin semakin lebar. "Makanya, telan sayur itu."

"_Andwaeji.."_

Jimin mengangguk senang. Ia meraih piring Yoon Gi dan memindahkan semua sayur itu ke piringnya. Yoon Gi memandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Selamat makan.." Jimin menyendok pucuk daun hijau agak lembek itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yoon Gi kembali berkutat dengan makanan dipiringnya tanpa tahu Jimin terkikik.

Greep!

Eh?

Cup!

Yoon Gi melebarkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa ketika merasakan belah bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Belum lagi daging tidak bertulang merangsek masuk tanpa permisi sambil mendorong bongkahan kecil makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Yoon Gi hendak mengeluarkan makanan itu dari mulutnya tapi Jimin menahan rahangnya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Alhasil, dengan segala keterpaksaannya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Min Yoon Gi memakan sayur itu tanpa kunyahan.

Glek!

Saat sayur itu sukses mendarat dilambungnya, Yoon Gi buru – buru meminum setengah jus jeruk Jimin sampai habis lalu meletakkannya kasar.

Tak!

Nafasnya terengah – engah. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum puas sambil menangkup kedua tangannya.

"_Otte_ hyung? Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau kira bukan?"

"Apa motivasimu melakukan ini?" Yoon Gi menggeram rendah sekaligus kesal luar biasa. Ia tidak perduli banyak pasang mata memandang keduanya aneh.

"_Eoh_? Soalnya Hoseok hyung sering menyuapiku begitu setiap kali aku menolak makan daging," jawabnya polos dengan kerjapan lucu.

Yoon Gi?

Entah kenapa ia merasakan panas teramat sangat hingga ubun - ubun setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Jimin barusan. Ia lantas melirik beberapa potong irisan daging utuh di piring Jimin.

"Kau apa?"

"Memangnya aku berkata apa, hyung?"

Yoon Gi memejamkan mata menahan geram. "Lupakan. Lanjutkan makanmu."

"Oke. Hyung harus menghabiskan sayur ini terlebih dulu," Jimin sudah akan kembali menyuap sesendok sayur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jiminnie~"

Suapan itu menggantung tanpa sempat masuk ke dalam mulut Jimin. Namja manis itu mendongak ketika melihat namja tinggi menyapanya dari pintu _cafeteria_.

"Hoseok hyung!" Jimin balas melambai. "Kemarilah!"

Namja tinggi itu berlari ceria dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jimin. Kini, Jimin duduk diapit oleh dua namja berbeda ketampanan. Tapi namja itu biasa saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Park Jimin, huh?

"_Aiguu_, lagi – lagi kau tidak memakan dagingnya, Minnie~"

Jimin cemberut. "Rasanya aneh sekali, Hoseok hyung."

Tampak Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Matanya melirik pada namja disebelah Jimin yang sepertinya memasang telinga, mendengarkan ia bicara dengan Jimin mungkin?

"Siapa itu, Jiminnie~"

Jimin tersentak kecil. Ia lekas mengamit lengan Yoon Gi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini Yoon Gi hyung!" jawab Jimin riang.

Hoseok membulatkan bibirnya. "Jadi ini yang bernama Yoon Gi? Pendek," komentar Hoseok pedas.

Yoon Gi tersinggung. Ia melirik tajam Hoseok. Tapi namja itu cuek saja. Tangannya mengumpulkan irisan daging di piring Jimin. "Baiklah kemari bayi besar, biar hyung suapi daging ini."

Hoseok sudah akan meraih sendoknya sebelum satu tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ye?" Hoseok menatap heran namja aneh tadi menahan tangannya kuat.

"Biar aku saja."

Jimin mengerjap. "Hyung yakin?"

Yoon Gi malah menatapi Jimin tajam dan dingin sekaligus. Ingatlah dalam kamus seorang Min Yoon Gi. Ia tidak suka dibantah!

"Kau mau menyuapinya? Baiklah kalau begitu," Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya. "Hyung pergi dulu, Jiminnie~ hati – hati denganya oKai? Kalau dia menerkammu, katakan saja pada hyung."

"Siap kapten! Pai – pai Hoseok hyung.."

Dan tinggallah Yoon Gi dengan sepiring irisan daging lengkap dengan satu paket _big baby _Park Jimin.

Disaat begini ia sempat meneguk salivanya kasar. Bibir tipis Jimin bergerak – gerak siap menerima suapan dagingnya. Lewat suapan _bibir_ ala Min Yoon Gi. Ini bisa jadi masuk daftar tidak terduga dalam deretan teratas dalam hidup Jimin.

"_Ppali_ hyung~ sebentar lagi istirahat selesai," Jimin mulai merengut sebal. Yoon Gi sedari tadi hanya menatapinya dan piring itu hingga menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ayolahh Jimin masih sedikit lapar karena belum menghabiskan semua makan siangnya.

"Hyung!"

Yoon Gi memejamkan matanya erat. Ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

'Bodoh!'

"Hyung! Kalau kau tidak juga menyuapiku, aku akan memanggil Hoseok hyung saja," pipi Jimin menggembung dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau melakukan itu, Park Jimin."

"Menyesal untuk apa? Hoseok hyung hanya menyuapiku dan aku bisa kenyang."

"**Kau…**"

"Apa? 'Kan hyung yang mau tadi.. Ashh sudahlah. Aku –hmmmpphhtt!"

Yoon Gi membekap bibir tipis Jimin dengan bibirnya. Ia melesakkan lidahnya mendorong irisan daging dalam mulutnya ke dalam goa hangat Jimin. Selanjutnya ia mengemut penuh minat saat merasakan _manis_ berbeda dari bibir Jimin. Begitu manis dan semakin menyenangkan ketika Yoon Gi menyesapnya. Jimin yang kelabakan meremat jas almamater Yoon Gi dan balas mendorong bibirnya demi memperdalam suapan yang berakhir ciuman panas itu.

Selesai dengan ciuman mereka, Yoon Gi menatap datar Jimin.

"Jangan berani mencari namja lain. Kau milikku..." ujarnya mutlak. Mengabaikan Jimin yang melongo ditempatnya. Bahkan namja berisi itu tidak sadar Yoon Gi sudah mulai menyuapinya lagi.

Ahh.. biarlah. Yang penting kini Yoon Gi tidak mengabaikannya lagi. Hehehehee…

**Fin**

Ahahaha XD

Anggap saja ini hadiah buat Myka noona.


End file.
